Superstar Undercover
by PoIkadotgirl
Summary: Inspired by Xxxdancequeen18xxX story (Go read it!) Marci Dawson (Ally Dawson) is a international pop star. Until she decides she wants to take a break from all the screaming fans and fame. She moves to Miami an goes undercover to live with her dad and live a normal live. From Crushes, Snobby Popular girls and almost getting caught can she manage being a Superstar Undercover?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time every doing a story on fan fiction so please no harsh comments :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ally/Marci's POV

"GOOD NIGHT L.A!" I yell to my millions of screaming fans at my charity concert. I can barely hear myself even with my earpiece on! It's a free concert to see me Marci Dawson one of the most famous pop stars in the world! People from all over the world came to see me tonight! As I walk of stage I hand my microphone with white gems with an M to a stage guy and go in my dressing room. I am sweating like crazy.

"Can you chuck me my water bottle Alexis?" I yell out of breath. She throws the water bottle and accidentally hits my face.

"Sorry!" she says sincerely. We both laugh. That is my best friend. She wasn't like those people who faked, or at least tried. She is a singer like me but not as popular. I tried begging the record label to put her on some of my songs. She was only on 3 of my songs. But I tried! The only other friend that I had like Alexis was Trish. But that was when we were 5. And that was in Miami. My trip to stardom was actually not that hard. I just got lucky! Before I moved to Los Angles, I lived in Miami, Florida. Trish was my best friend then. When I told her I was leaving for L.A she was devastated. I left for L.A when I was about to turn 6. My and Trish tried to stay in contact but we obviously didn't know how to email or use a phone then so we kind of lost contact. By the age of 11 I was singing and writing great songs because it was my passion. And preforming at my school plays ETC. By the age of 14 I got a record deal by Starr records. On my 16 birthday I was one of the top artists in the biz. Somehow they mixed up some names and that is why I am called Marci. So I basically have an alter ego!

"Hey Alexis!" I say as I sit down

"Hey Marci! What's wrong?" She can always tell when I am feeling down.

"I wonder what it is to live a normal teenage life?" I say questioned

"Don't you have an alter ego?" She asks

"Well Marci is the alter ego. And Ally is... Me! That's it! Thanks so much for the idea!" I scream in a high pitched voice and hug her like crazy.

"...whats the idea?" Alexis asked worried.

"I am going to go visit my dad and start school there! Just for half a year. Brilliant plan right Lex?"

"Um what about the paparazzi? They are gonna notice you missing when at least a week passes by!"

"Oh yeah... I can be doing a movie in Miami!"

"But what about me? I am gonna be in L.A with no best friend" Alexis pouts.

"You can come with me as my sister!" I scream.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Alexis says.

"Yup! I am planning everything out!"

* * *

"Its been my pleasure flying you!" The pilot says.

"Thanks pilot..." I say discontinuing not knowing his name.

"Jimmy Starr!" He says.

"Oh the famous record label!" I say pointing it out.

"Yup! It would be nice if-" I interrupt him. "No. I am already with Hollywood records."

"Oh, and also can I get you signature!? My daughter Kira is a huge fan!"

"Sure ! No problem!" Um yes problem! My dad say if I don't get out of the airport at a certain time I am screwed and he wont pick me up! I quickly take out a head shot of my self and sign it. Never let your dreams be crushed -Marci Dawson.

"Here you go!" I hand over my signed head shot.

"Oh! And also my daughter Kira is having her sweet 16 soon, can you come and preform?" He excitedly asks.

"Um can you shut up! Your voice is really annoying and we really have to go!" Alexis says annoyed as she is looking at her phone

"Uh, mind her!" I said glaring at Alexis. She gives me a 'What? Can't help it! He is really annoying' look back."Sure! Call me when you need me!" I quickly say giving him a slip of paper.

"Bye!" He waves excitedly jumping up and down.

"He is such a overly excited person! So annoying!" Alexis says as she rolls her eyes

"I know right? I hate those kinds of fans." As me and Alexis are about to go into the terminal, Alexis stops me.

"Wait Marci, are you forgetting something!" Alexis says looking at me like I am suppose to know

"What?" I say questioned

"Um hello international superstar is about to walk into a public place with no security! Total normal!" Alexis says sarcastically.

"Oh yeah!" I quickly open my bag and take put a blond wig with bangs, for me and a short brunette wig for Alexis.

"Perfect!" Alexis squeals as she puts on her wig. I finished put mine on just before we walked out into the busy Miami airport.

"It feels so weird not being recognized!" I whisper to Alexis

"Get used to it! It is how normal people live!" Alexis whispers back as we head into baggage claim.

* * *

**I do not own Austin and Ally. I only own the plot and the characters Alexis Lopez and Marci Dawson.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! No harsh reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back for another chapter! I decided to continue! I also forgot to say in the last chapter that I do not own hollywood records. Thank you all the people that have liked and followed my story. I a big thanks to, Xxxdancequeen18xxX and AmityStarrlight for being my first reviewers. Thanks!**

* * *

Ally's POV

"My feet hurt!" Alexis wines.

"We have been walking all over the airport for at least 30 minutes lost! Where is my dad" I yell panicked.

"OMG YES! Right there" Alexis saying pointing to a middle sized man.

"DAD!" I yell running to him.

"Um Ally-" I ignore her and go to hug my dad.

"Um who are you?" He says frightened.

"Uh Marci you have your wig on. "She slowly whispers pointing it out.

"Oh. Dad it's me, Ally" I slightly take my wig off to show my brunette hair that are caramel color at the tips. Then I quickly put it on before anyone can recognize me.

"Oh hi sweety! I missed you! You could of told me it was you!" My dad says hugging me tightly.

"Ugh Dad!" I say through my teeth.

"Oh, sorry! I am just so excited to see you! Oh and Alexis! I missed you too!" He says loudly and about to pull her into a bone crunching hug. Alexis puts her hand on his chest.

"I can do without the hug." Alexis says. I laugh.

"Okay let's get going before you get my dad mad!" I said chuckling

-AT HOME-  
When me and Lex enter the house it is so like...home. Even though the mansion is much bigger I feel more at home here.

"Okay sweetie and Lex, here is the room that you're going to share. You can decorate however way you want to! You can go shopping now if you-" My dad continued but was soon cut of by Alexis.

"EPPP! LETS GO SHOPPING!" She squealed. "SHOPPING IS SOO OUR THING!" We hug like little girls who haven't seen each other in a while.

"Can you stop cutting me-" my dad says annoyed but again, cut off by Alexis.

"LETS GO NOW!" She squeals we drop our stuff in the room and go to the Miami mall with my dad's car. Even Though it is old, rusty and smells bad I will probably get a new car when we get to the Mall. When we finish shopping we are holding a bunch of bags like 5 bags per arm. Obviously no one recognized us because I was wearing a blond wig (A/N looks like Rydel's hair with red tips) and Alexis was where a short Brunette wig.

"OMG! That was so fun! They have things that they don't have in Cali! Liiiiiiiike this cute necklace!" She takes like a sharp turn into the store we are passing. I quickly grab her on the arm but then tumble backwards and fall flat on my back along with my 13 bags.

"LEX!" I yell. I turned and glared at Alexis. She gave me a hand and lifted me up. I saw that she bought the necklace.

"Girl! We can buy too much stuff or they will think we are rich, and they will think why we that rich then they will think pop star are!" I whisper frustrated.

"I got lost at rich" she says. I roll my eyes and continue walking. We weren't paying attention to where we were going and accidental smashed into a person and we all fell back.

"UGH! MOVE! POP-" I quickly put my hand over Alexis mouth cause I knew she was going to say 'ugh! Move! Popstar coming through!' We tried getting up but we were weighed down by all the bags. I saw this guy with blond hair above us asking if we needed help. He put out his hand. Though Alexis on the other hand isn't that happy.

"I don't need your help!" She said harshly. She got her self up and abruptly pulled me up.

"Excuse my friend she is not um the type of floor person." He laughs.

"My names Austin whats yours?" He asks

"Um M-Uh Ally!" I say correcting myself.

"Well see you at school if we go to the same school!" I wave goodbye. I turn around to see Alexis with her arms crossed.

"You sooo like him!" She says

"No I just met him, though his hair is cute!" We kept chatting and gossiping on the way home in my new fiat 500C.  
-THE NEXT DAY-  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP" "LEX WHAT IS THAT!" I yell annoyed since it has been beeping for the past 10 minutes.

"ITS AN ALARM DUMMY!" She yells

"HOW DO I TURN IT OFF!?" I whine.

"UGH! I'LL DO IT!" Alexis lazily gets up and unplugs the alarm.

"HAPPY?" She yells. As I was about to go back to sleep she yells.

"HELLO? WE HAVE SCHOOL!"

"Since when do we have... OH YEAH I FORGOT! I call shower-" I was cut off by Alexis, cutting people off is her thing.

"Already got it first!" I groan. Alexis laughs. I lay back in bed. This is gonna be a long year

* * *

** I don't own Austin & Ally, the Fiat 500c or the annoying Alarm :) **** I only own the plot and the characters Alexis Lopez and Marci Dawson.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! No harsh reviews please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here ya go another chapter. I might update this week cause I am still typing the story out. Thanks for all the viewers and followers. Special thanks to ****AmityStarrlight, ****Gisel, ****SnowDreamy, ****R5skiddadles4eva, ****LoveShipper & ****XxxDanceQueenXxx for reviewing! Now enjoy the story! **

* * *

Once we got to school we parked our car. I was about to get out but Alexis stopped me again.

"Wait!" Alexis says.

"What? Is my hair showing?" I asked worried.

"Should we make a drill or signal just in case you know our wigs come off or we are in trouble?"

"Oh yeah! That's a great idea Alexis! For 5 year olds!" I said sarcastically.

"Just give each other 'The Look' and we would know okay?"

"Okay you don't have to be so rude about it!" She says playfully nudging me. As we walked inside everyone stop what they were doing and started staring at us. Not the kind of staring that I am used to. The kind of staring like we have something bad on our faces.

"I am almost ready to give up!" Alexis whispers

"Yeah I know!" I whisper quickly. As we reach our lockers Alexis gets too annoyed at the people staring at us so she kind of loses it.

"WHAT YOU LOOKING AT! BACK OFF OUR I WILL BREAK YOU SO HARD THAT-" I punch her hard in the arm.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?" She says while rubbing her shoulder.

"To shut you up." After a couple a minutes people started to go back to their conversations. Some short latina girl walk right next to me and started doing her lock combination. Ugh! I have been trying to do my combination for the past 5 minutes! So was Alexis.

"Um do you guys need help?" The latina girl asked smiling. We do a sheepish smile. "The trick is to bang your fist against the locker a couple of times since these are old rusty lockers" Me and Alexis look at her with an 'Oh' look and we copy what she said.

"So you guy are obviously new here. My name is Trish." She says offering her hand. OMG! It is my BFF I had when I was 5 years old. We both shake it.

"I am Ally and this is my sister-" Speaking of people cutting off

"Ruby. And I am her sister older sister." I gave Alexis the look meaning 'we'll talk about this later' As we all finish putting our books in our lockers I see everyone turn around. Loud conversations turn into barely whispers.

"Um what's going on?" I ask Trish.

"The populars. Their moto is you mess with me I mess with your life." Me and Alexis look at each other scared.

"So there is Kira, Cassidy, Molly, Elliot, Dallas and Austin" Trish says pointing to each person. "Hey didn't we bump into an Austin at the Mall?" I say asking Alexis.

"Oh yeah that guy. Ehh rather not remember him." Alexis says while painting her nails a dark red. I decide to turn around to my white locker to start decorating but when I turn back around Kira, Cassidy and Molly are blocking my way.

"What do you guy want!" Alexis says harshly. _Slap_. Alexis touches her cheek. She slams her locker and picks up her stuff and storms away.

"AL-RUBY!" I have got to talk about the name arrangements.

"So since you guys are new we have to see what part of the social pyramid you are. Okay Kira what do you rate this...girl? Geek to Popular?" She says nonchalantly. Okay now this is going to get personal. I decide to ignore them and put my final touches on my locker by putting me microphone, which is obviously locked in a case on the bottom shelve.

"Um new girl what's that?" Kira asks grabbing it. I try to grab it back but it is far out of my reach. Thanks god it was locked!

"She is so a geek!" Kira says.

"Bye! Loser!" She slams me into the locker and throws my box back. Ugh that Kira girl is just like her dad. Annoying! I already hate those girls! I noticed mostly everyone was gone. So I quickly slam my locker shut and grab my stuff and run to my next class.  
-AT LUNCH-  
When me an Alexis open the doors to the lunch room, it is totally chaos! When me and Alexis finally found a table. The nerds at the table even moved away.

"I guess I was wrong. Living a normal teenage life sucks"

"Unless we step up our game. We don't even have to use any money or anything. School clubs. Cheerleading volleyball-" Alexis continued.

"Um what about Glee club?" I ask.

"That club is for L-O-S-E-R-S Losers. I think we are worse than that's even possible!" She emphasizes the 'loser' part

"Hey um Glee club is what got me into singing which got me here!" I say defending myself.

"Oh. But do want to do it again...with a third alter-ego? Plus if you sing they will recognize you Marci!" She whispers the Marci part.

"Fine cheerleading it is!" I say stumped.

"Yes!" Alexis pumps her fist in the air for victory.

"But I probably won't get in." I added quickly to make an excuse.

"I wonder who the head cheerleader is" Alexis says questioned.

"Kira Starr. And she probably won't let you in. She doesn't let anyone in." Trish says coming out of nowhere.

"Oh. Well I guess we'll always be at the bottom. Bummer" I emphasized the bummer Alexis sent me a glare.

"That bitch slapped me and I am so going make her pay for it! Nobody slaps me and gets away with it!" Alexis yells

"So how do you like Marino high so far?" Trish asks.

"Ehh. I mean-" again. You know who interrupted me.

"Prettttttttttty goodddddddddd!" Alexis says. She usually stretches out words when she is lying.

"Whatever you say" I rolled my eyes

"I am going to get more brownies. They are actually pretty good for lunch food!" I say. As I am mid-way to where the line starts I lose focus and me and some guy slammed into each other. And I accidentally went all 'Alexis' on that person. You'll see what I mean.

"Um, HELLO! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! YOU HAVE EYES, USE THEM!" I say harshly. I get up abruptly. I was surprised at who it was.

* * *

**Not really my best cliffhanger you guy probably know who it is. not giving any hints. I do not own Austin and Ally. I only own the plot and Alexis Lopez. No harsh reviews! Anyways for any R5er who is reading this, who is excited for Louder Deluxe!? Why can't September 24 come Faster! Review for next chapter!**


End file.
